Ben Foster
| cityofbirth = Leamington Spa, Warwickshire | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Watford | clubnumber = 26 | youthyears = –2000 | youthclubs = Racing Club Warwick | years = 2000–2001 2001–2005 2002 2002–2003 2004 2004 2005 2005–2010 2005–2006 2006–2007 2010–2012 2011–2012 2012–2018 2018– | clubs = Racing Club Warwick Stoke City → Bristol City (loan) → Tiverton Town (loan) → Stafford Rangers (loan) → Kidderminster (loan) → Wrexham (loan) Manchester United → Watford (loan) → Watford (loan) Birmingham City → West Bromwich Albion (loan) West Bromwich Albion Watford | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 0 (0) 16 (0) 1 (0) 2 (0) 17 (0) 12 (0) 44 (0) 29 (0) 38 (0) 37 (0) 172 (0) 49 (0) | nationalyears = 2007– | nationalteam = England | nationalcaps(goals) = 8 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Ben Anthony Foster (born 3 April 1983) is an English professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for club Watford and the England national team. Foster began his professional career in 2001 with Stoke City, having joined from Racing Club Warwick. However, he never made an appearance for Stoke, and spent time on loan with Bristol City, Tiverton Town, Stafford Rangers, Kidderminster Harriers and Wrexham. He switched permanently to Manchester United in July 2005, but again struggled to break into the first team, and he spent two successive seasons on loan to Watford from August 2005 until the end of the 2006–07 season. Having played just 23 times for Manchester United (although he also played in the League Cup-winning teams of 2009 and 2010), Foster switched to Birmingham City in May 2010. An ever-present in the league for Birmingham, Foster was also part of the Birmingham team that won the 2011 League Cup; he made a total of 43 appearances in that season. Following Birmingham's relegation to the Championship at the end of the season, Foster was loaned to West Bromwich Albion, and moved there permanently in June 2012. Foster returned to Watford in July 2018. Internationally, Foster made his international debut for England in February 2007 against Spain. Although he announced his retirement from international football in May 2011, he returned in February 2013, and was selected in England's squad for the 2014 FIFA World Cup Honours Clubs ;Wrexham *Football League Trophy (1): 2004–05 ;Watford *Football League Championship play-offs (1) : 2005–06 ;Manchester United *Football League Cup (2): 2008–09, 2009–10 ;Birmingham City *Football League Cup (1): 2010–11 External links *Profile at the Watford F.C. website * Category:Players Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:English players Category:England international players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Racing Club Warwick F.C. players Category:Stoke City F.C. players Category:Bristol City F.C. players Category:Tiverton Town F.C. players Category:Stafford Rangers F.C. players Category:Kidderminster Harriers F.C. players Category:Wrexham A.F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Watford F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:West Bromwich Albion F.C. players Category:Southern Football League players Category:English Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players